Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Lion Emperor
－チョウライオ | romaji_name = Ensei'ō Chōraio | trans_name = Flame Star Emperor - Chaolaio | image = BrotherhoodoftheFireFistLionEmperor-CBLZ-EN-SR-1E.png | rank = 3 | attribute = FIRE | type = Beast-Warrior | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | atk = 2200 | def = 200 | passcode = 37057743 | materials = 2 Level 3 FIRE monsters | effect_types = Ignition | lore = 2 Level 3 FIRE monsters Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, but you cannot Normal or Special Summon that monster, or a monster with the same name, for the rest of this turn. | fr_lore = 2 monstres FEU de Niveau 3 Une fois par tour : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte, puis ciblez 1 monstre FEU dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez la cible à votre main, mais le reste de ce tour, vous ne pouvez Invoquer ni Normalement ni Spécialement le monstre ou un monstre du même nom. | de_lore = 2 FEUER Monster der Stufe 3 Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen und dann 1 FEUER Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; füge das gewählte Ziel deiner Hand hinzu, aber du kannst für den Rest dieses Spielzugs weder das Monster noch ein Monster mit demselben Namen als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschwören. | it_lore = 2 mostri FUOCO di Livello 3 Una volta per turno: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro FUOCO nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungi quel bersaglio alla tua mano, ma non puoi Evocare Normalmente o Specialmente quel mostro, o un mostro con lo stesso nome, per il resto di questo turno. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de FOGO de Nível 3 Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card e, depois, escolher 1 monstro de FOGO em seu Cemitério; adicione o alvo à sua mão, mas, pelo restante deste turno, você mão pode Invocar esse monstro ou um monstro com o mesmo nome por Invocação-Normal ou Especial. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de FUEGO de Nivel 3 Una vez por turno: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo de FUEGO en tu Cementerio; añade ese objetivo a tu mano, pero por el resto de este turno no puedes Invocar de Modo Normal o Especial a ese monstruo, o a un monstruo con ese mismo nombre. | ja_lore = 炎属性レベル３モンスター×２ 1ターンに1度、エクシーズ素材を1つ取り除いて発動できる。自分の墓地の炎属性モンスター１体を選択して手札に加える。このターン、選択したモンスター及びその同名 モンスターを召喚・特殊召喚できない。 | zh_lore = 超量：等级3的炎族怪兽2只。 效果：1回合1次，可以去除此卡的一个超量素材后发动效果，选择自己墓地中一只炎属性怪兽拿回手卡中。此效果发动的回合中，自己不能召唤·特殊召唤所选怪兽或者与所选怪兽同名的怪兽。 | ko_lore = 화염 속성 레벨 3 몬스터 x 2 1 턴에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 자신 묘지의 화염 속성 몬스터 1장을 선택하고 패에 넣는다. 이턴에 선택한 몬스터 및 그와 같은 이름의 몬스터를 일반 소환 / 특수 소환할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = FIRE | archseries = Fire Fist | action = Adds from Graveyard to hand | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Requires Attribute specific Xyz Materials * Restricts the player's Normal Summons * Restricts the player's Special Summons | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 10330 }}